powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Prime
The ability to be in top condition while at an old age. Opposite to Child Prodigy. Also Called *Geriatric Perfection *Old Master Capabilities The user has great status both mentally and physically despite their old age either from years of training or off the fly making their opponents often underestimate them as well and they make it appear as if time has had no effect on their physical condition making them a force to be reckoned with. Some users have great intellect and are capable of being master strategists as well. Applications *Ability Mastering *Accelerated Development *Blindsight *Combat Specialist *Enhanced Condition *Master Strategist *Weapon Proficiency Associations *Age Aspect Manifestation *Aging Immunity *Child Prodigy *Decelerated Aging *Semi-Immortality Limitations *May still feel the bodily limits of old age. *May not possess the same level of power or skill they possessed in their youth. Known Users See Also: Old Master. Comics/Cartoons Anime/Manga Films Gallery Comics/Cartoons Frank Miller Batman.gif|The Batman of Earth-31 (DC Comics) deathstroke concept art.jpg|Deathstroke/Slade Wilson (DC Comics). Despite being around 60 years old, he is considered the greatest mercenaries of all time due to a failed medical experiment he had volunteered for when he joined the military. Judge Dredd.jpg|Judge Dredd (2000 AD) Max_tennyson.jpg|Max Tennyson (Ben 10) 279030-137503-hex super.jpg|Hex (Ben 10), a master magician at age 62. Avatars.png|The Avatars (Avatar:The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra) of the past. Liberation_of_Ba_Sing_Se.png|The White Lotus (Avatar:The Last Airbender) Iroh_electirc.png|Iroh (Avatar:The Last Airbender) the Dragon of the West. Splinter TMNT.gif|Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Anime/Manga Yamamoto unleashes his reiatsu.png|Yamamoto (Bleach) is a fearsome fighter for his age. YhwachRevival.png|Yhwach (Bleach) is the first and most powerful Quincy to have ever existed. KingPiccoloOldVsGoku02.png|Though not as powerful as he was in his prime, even in old age, King Piccolo (Dragon Ball) wields frightening power, easily outmatching Goku and beating him to the point where his heart temporarily stopped. MasterRoshiDragonBallTraining.png|Despite his advanced age, Master Roshi (Dragon Ball) is in good condition, having once been hailed as the strongest man in the world. Walter C. Dornez.jpg|Walter C. Dornez (Hellsing) Tsunade_Naruto.jpg|Tsunade (Naruto) appears to be a young woman, but she is already in her 50s, using her superhuman strength and a transformation technique to mask her physical appearance. Kakuzu.jpg|Kakuzu is 91-years-old who uses his power to get new hearts from others, as he stated remembering the fight with the First Hokage. King bradley.jpg|King Bradley/Wrath (Fullmetal Alchemist manga/Brotherhood) is a very strong swordsman despite his body often feels the effects of old age. Gura Gura no Mi Infobox.png|Despite his age, Whitebeard (One Piece) was still considered one of the most powerful men in the world before his death. Monkey D. Garp.png|Despite his age, Garp (One Piece) is still considered one of the strongest marines alive. Kureha Anime Infobox 2.png|Kureha (One Piece) is a genius doctor who has lived up to the age of 141. Hayato_Furinji.png|Despite being elderly, Hayato Fūrinji (History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi) is a powerful martial artist in prime condition. Cologne_-_OVA_1.png|Cologne (Ranma ½) HapposaiEpisode140.png|Happosai (Ranma ½) Genkai.jpg|Though not as powerful as she was in her prime, Genkai (Yu Yu Hakusho) remains a formidable fighter. Brook freezing slash.GIF|Brook (One Piece) is a veteran 90 years old pirate and a master swordsman. Issho Anime Infobox.png|Despite being a blind elderly man, Fujitora (One Piece) is a extremely powerful Marine Admiral. Linlin storm.jpg|At the age of 68, Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) is one of the four most powerful pirates in the world. Streusen debuts.png|Streusen (One Piece) despite his elderly age, is powerful swordsman of the Big Mom Pirates and also a culinary expert. Electro Minks.gif|All Minks (One Piece) are natural born fighter who retain their physical prowess even in old age. Nekomamushi_and_Inuarashi.gif|Though elderly, Nekomamushi and Inuarashi (One Piece) are the strongest of the Mink tribe. Video Games Big Boss.png|Big Boss (Metal Gear), the greatest soldier of the 20th century. Ezio-assassins-creed-revelations.jpg|Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) Gehrman Bloodborne scythe.png|Gehrman (Bloodborne) Anthony_Herzen_PP_DB.png|Anton Herzen (Professor Layton) End MGS3.jpg|The End (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater), the father of modern sniping. Master Xehanort.png|Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) Gen Fu.jpg|Gen Fu (Dead or Alive) General Azimuth.png|General Alister Azimuth (Ratchet & Clank) Salim al Kupar.png|Salim al Kupar (Sly Cooper) Octavio no background.png|Octavio (Sly Cooper) may be old, but he's incredibly fast and strong. Deadly Six ZIK.png|Master Zik (Sonic Lost World), despite being over a thousand years old and in semi-retirement, is able to fight with the strength and agility of someone a fraction of his age. 454px-Cuttlefisht.png|Despite being over 100 years old, Cap'n Cuttlefish (Splatoon) was able to serve competently as Agent 3's handler. Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio (Splatoon) is a challenging foe despite being over 100 years old. Rowen_Ilbert_(ToX).jpg|Rowen Ilbert (Tales of Xillia) ShunVF4.jpg|Shun Di (Virtua Fighter) Goukenart.jpg|Gouken (Street Fighter) Jinpachi_Mishima_TTT2_art.png|Jinpachi Mishima (Tekken) the elderly grandmaster of Mishima Style Karate. Heihachi fighting skills.gif|Despite being elderly, Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) is a powerful warrior in prime condition. 54525_44_wolfenstein-new-colossus-teased-bj-blazkowicz-actor.jpg|Bj Blazkowicz (Wolfenstein) still can fight the massive army of Nazi soldier with the speed and endurance ten times the top condition a young adult man, despite being over 50 years old. Others Master Yoda.png|Master Yoda (Star Wars), considered to be one of the most skilled users of the Force in the universe. Shepherd Book.jpg|Shepherd Book (Firefly/Serenity) Giles Buffy.png|Rupert Giles (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Dumbledore.jpg|Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter) Pat-Morita_(Karate_Kid).jpg|Mr. Miyagi (The Karate Kid) Stick-0.jpg|Despite a ninety year old elderly man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)… Stick-ChallengesElektra-Sword-380.jpg|…Stick is a extremely strong martial art master, with physical abilities completely untarnished by old age. Madame-Gao-Profile.png|Madame Gao (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is a four hundred year old centenarian master strategist and a martial art master. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Peak Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Age-based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries